Can't Fight It
by lucy sinclair
Summary: Craig sat on the dirty concrete floor of the school's smoking ally, his mind was preoccupied with the events that had unfolded only a few nights before.Jesus. Things weren't supposed to be like this!


Craig sat on the dirty concrete floor of the school's smoking ally. Student made of course. Officially it was the Goth's hang out. But they didn't seem to mind the apathetic and stoic boy every now and again. And if they did- tough shit. Craig didn't give a fuck and would take all of them on and win. He was alone at the time however. Everyone else was in class. Craig didn't want to even be at school, but then that would mean being home. And he couldn't bum around the town, less officer Barbrady catch him and force him to class . Hence he decided to rough it out in the ally with two packs of cigarettes, a cigar, and a dime of weed to spend his day. It was better than being in class or home. Here it felt like he was shut off from the world- like everything would be put on pause while he had that usual fifteen minute smoke break to regenerate. And even though he had now been here for three hours and counting, it felt like nothing. Mainly because his mind was preoccupied with the events that had unfolded only a few nights before.

"Fuck!" He cursed feeling his fingers burn. His cigarette had burned down to the nub as he sat there in deep thought. He licked his wounds and was about to bring his fingers to his mouth to suck on his burns, but paused. Instead his fingers ghosted the tender skin of his lips, afraid to touch them. The last couple of months felt like only a few days- it all so freshly burned in his mind. Jesus. Things weren't supposed to be like this!

* * *

Craig Tucker was just your average trouble making senior. He didn't care for much and preferred it like that. People annoyed him easily; and unfortunately high school was full of the biggest idiots the planet had to offer. But then again what could you expect in the small mountain town of South Park? Also ,unfortunately for Craig, he was popular despite his best efforts to remain unnoticed. People will tell you it's the rebel look that had people attracted to him- with his ripped up jeans, faded t-shirts, and combat boots. How he looked dangerous and wild. How his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude was alluring.

But really- it was his good looks. Craig was attractive. Really attractive. He knew that. He had thick black hair that went past his ears, nearly unblemished pale skin, and indigo eyes that almost looked purple in the right light. He was really tall- about 6'2 and was nice and toned from his daily workouts at the gym. Craig had a fighters body because he was a fighter. He loved the MMA. He took it upon himself to learn the styles of his favorite fighters and master them. It gave him that great body all the girls seemed to love.

And the girls did love Craig. Everyday he would get mercilessly flirted with. It annoyed the boy to no end. So much so that he took it upon himself to get a girlfriend. Red. Red was hot. And as far as girls went, Red was not that annoying. He could handle her. She tried to be more physical than he really wanted- but that was ok. It was a small price to pay to get most of the female population off his back. Did he have feelings for Red? No. Did he expect to? Certainly not. But he was Craig Tucker. He didn't have feelings for anyone. He didn't like anyone- even as a friend. Well- except for one person.

Tweek Tweak. For the longest time Tweek had managed to accomplish what Craig could not. Being apart of the background. The blond hated attention and never tried to bring any of it to himself. Tweek was a scrawny, twitchy person that always had a frightened expression on his face. He was a loner. Having to associate with other kids was just- "Too much pressure." In fact the only reason Craig even noticed him was that once upon a time- he used to be friends with that little weirdo. Not that they had some big falling out- it's just that when middle school hit, Craig just distanced himself from everyone. And it seemed that everyone happily went along with it. So when high school rolled around he was basically a one man gang.

It was only recently that Craig began to associate with Tweek again. It was late one night, and Craig had spent way longer at the gym than he planned to [or rather what he officially said he planned to]- Red wanted to hang out after he finished his workout. So he made sure he stayed extra late so that wouldn't happen. Every time she got Craig alone, she would try to jump his bones. Craig didn't like that at all. He was about to leave when he heard panting from one of the rooms. It was pretty late and the gym was empty. Who else besides a crazy mother fucker like him would even be up? His curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw Tweek Tweak. Hitting a punching bag in nothing but boxing shorts, a black wife beater, and bandages wrapped around his knuckles. Craig lifted a brow at the sight of blood on them. Interesting. He remembered that Tweek used to be bullied in elementary before they became friends and Craig sort of became his unofficial protector. Then, there was that fight they had in third grade. Tweek must've never stopped boxing. Which was very much out of character. Tweek was skinny as fuck and scared as fuck of everything. Though it could explain why no one fucked with him. Craig watched the blond continue with throwing shots at the bag before deciding he saw enough and went home.

The next night he stayed late again and found himself walking straight to the room where he saw Tweek work out the day before. People didn't frequent the gym every day like a lot claimed. He didn't really expect to see Tweek again. But the blond was actually there, again, shadow boxing. Craig stayed longer. Watching as Tweek shadow boxed, lift weights, do push ups, and even a few pull ups. He was amazed at how someone so skinny could have that kind of stamina. But he supposed Tweek was light enough to be able to lift himself up as he pleased. Craig left without a word once again. Not completely sure why he stayed as long as he did anyway.

The third night he went to find Tweek earlier than usual. He made it in time to see Tweek sitting on the edge of the boxing ring with his bag opened to his side. He was bandaging up his fists- probably getting ready for his work out. Tweek was staring intensely at his hands. So it was quite the surprise when he opened his mouth up to speak.

"A-are you go-going to keep watching me every day now? B-because that- that's a little weird." Tweek continued to wrap up his hands. Craig jumped. He was caught. Instead of bolting away like most people would have- he pushed the door open and waltzed right in. He was Craig fucking Tucker- he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Tweek looked up and flinched in surprise. This made Craig give a small smirk.

"C-Craig? Craig Tucker?" Tweek twitched.

"The same." Craig shrugged a little curious as to why Tweek called him out without really knowing who was actually watching him. Tweek's gaze shifted down to his hands. He swung his legs nervously and began yanking on his fingers.

"W-what are you do- doing here?"

"I work out here. It's a gym Tweek. The only one in town."

"I- I fucking know that!" Tweek snapped making Craig raise his brows in surprise. The little twitchy blond never spoke like that to anyone. Let alone ex best friend and that violent, crazy fucker Tucker, "I- I meant what a-are you doing _here_! Spying on me in the boxing room." Tweek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Craig couldn't give a proper answer. Part of the reason was he was pretty damn impressed Tweek had the balls to speak to him that way. And the other- well- what _was _he doing here spying on Tweek? There was no reason for that. At least none that he could put his finger on. He just liked watching the blond work out. But he wasn't about to admit that. That was weird.

"I've been sent by the government to asses your fighting style so I can see what level of fighter is needed to come and kill you." Craig made up on the spot. It was a lame joke. Tweek used to be a big believer in conspiracies. So this should be some kind of nostalgia for both of them.

"_Oh my god! I fucking knew it! I- I don't want to die! I'm no threat to the government! Please don't kill me!" _Apparently not. Apparently the blond had not stopped being overly paranoid in the slightest- he still had some quirks. Craig sighed but felt a small smile creep onto his lips.

"I was joking Tweekers." The sound of his old nickname made the panicking blond freeze. He brought his pale blue eyes back to Craig. He blinked a few times.

"I-it's been years since- s-since anyone has called me that."

"Sorry."

"N-no! I- I don't hate it. It- it- it's just a little weird is all." Tweek scratched his face and bit the side of his lip. Craig stepped closer.

"So- you fight?" Craig asked slowly making his way to the ring. Tweek blushed and nodded furiously.

"Well yes- I mean no! I mean- I can. I- I've been boxing for a-a- about nine years. But- but I haven't been in a formal class since- since junior year because my instructor said- s- said he can't teach me any more. And- and I- I don't do it with anyone." Craig was slightly impressed again. But talk was just that. As he leaned against the ring next to Tweek doing the math, he realized Tweek had been taking those classes since they had their fight. He never knew Tweek took classes _while _they were still friends. Guess the blond didn't want anyone to know.

"Want to do it with me?" Craig asked casually.

"W- what! D-do what?"

"Spar- you want to do it with me?"

"Oh- Oh!" What had he been thinking? "I- I don't know. Have- have you taken classes in fighting?" Craig almost chuckled at this. Who did Tweek think he was? Looking from Craig to Tweek, anyone would assume that Tweek should be more worried about himself than the obviously taller and stronger Tucker.

"I can fend on my own." Craig said climbing into the ring. Tweek turned his head and watched as Craig got into his stance. He blinked.

"I- I don't know." The pale blue eyes widened nervously.

"Come on- don't be scared." Craig found himself smirking. All at once Tweek's nervous expression faded. His full lips turned down and his brow furrowed with determination and- was that annoyance?

"I'm n- not scared." Tweek said standing up and getting in front of Craig. He lifted his small fists up and squared off his legs. Craig found himself liking the way Tweek molded himself into this kind of badass. But only the next few minutes would determine if he could back it up.

Craig took the liberty of taking the first punch. Tweek tilted his head effortlessly and dodged the blow all together. Craig raised his brow.

"Sloppy." Tweek spat in a new, confident voice. Craig narrowed his eyes. Well fine. Now he wasn't going to go easy on him. He faked a hit with his left and threw a punch with his right. Tweek wasn't fooled in the slightest and tilted his head again to dodge.

"Really sloppy." Tweek gave a smirk that got under Craig's skin. Ok. No more Mr. nice guy. Craig stepped forward throwing hit after hit. Tweek merely shuffled back in a very graceful style and stood out of Craig's reach by a fraction of a inch. Craig used his height to his advantage and stepped between Tweek's legs so he could throw his body with his next punch and not miss. Tweek placed his hand on the inside of Craig's arm and pushed it askew before barreling his fist into Craig's stomach. Craig held his gut and yelped as Tweek's other fist connected to his cheek and sent him to the floor. And Christ- did that fucking hurt!

"Oh my god Craig! Are- are you alright?" Craig opened his eyes to see timid Tweek crouching next to him and staring in horror; as if it wasn't him that had just schooled Craig in his forte. Craig coughed and smirked. A new found respect was formed right then and there.

"No. My stomach hurts, my cheek is stinging, and my pride is bruised beyond repair. That's a fucking hell of a left hook you got there Tweekers. Respect." Craig let out a rare smile. Pink dusted the blond's features, but a small smile formed on his lips as well. Craig marveled at how a pretty boy like Tweek managed to knock him to the ground. Seriously. Any guy with big doe eyes, high cheek bones, and a pixie nose shouldn't be allowed to hit like that. But he did- and Craig was rather glad he had. For the first time in a long time it felt like he connected with someone. He collected himself and got back up.

"Round two?" Craig asked holding his hand out. Tweek stared at it like it was some foreign object. But he slowly reached for it and let his hand slide into Craig's. Craig yanked the blond up, not surprised to find that Tweek weighed practically nothing. Tweek smiled and shook his head.

"Nah- you're kind of no match for me." Tweek giggled- actually giggled. But Craig found himself liking that too. Even if he did just get insulted. He stepped forward making Tweek shuffle back nervously.

"Relax man- I'm not going to hurt you. You made that very clear that I couldn't." Tweek blushed yet again and looked down, staying silent, "So, you down to have a work out buddy tonight?" Tweek's face snapped up and his face flushed even more.

"Sure."

After a few more hours of punching the punching bag and lifting weight with talking everywhere in between, the two parted for the night with the promise of meeting up the next day.

* * *

"Rematch. Now. I don't care how big or little of a match I am for you- I'm challenging you. Now." Craig shouted bursting into the boxing room. He had been thinking about this all day at his house while watching boxing matches and techniques on the internet. He was ready to kick some ass tonight as revenge.

"It's going to be a challenge this time?" Tweek asked slyly. Oh shit! Point for the skinny blond kid.

"Shut up. You ready?" Craig got into his stance. Tweek squared off his body then put his fists up.

"Are _you_?" Craig quirked a brow quickly at the blond's words. Amazing how after one night of catching up it felt like no time had past between them at all and they had been doing this their whole lives- he liked it.

"Yes- now hurry up. Let's do this." Craig demanded. Tweek shook his head but grinned.

"You have no control or patience." This time Tweek took the first punch. Craig grunted as he moved, but not quickly enough for it to miss his shoulder. He threw one of his own despite the pain, but Tweek gracefully slid to the side, evading it entirely. Craig couldn't help but admire [and find it funny] that was the only time Tweek seemed to have any kind of grace to him was when he was fighting. Tweek stepped forward and sent his fist right through Craig's arms and to his chest. Craig grunted, Tweek may have had smaller hands but holy hell were they sharp! Tweek slammed another to his face to finish it off, but Craig snuck in a shot to Tweek's cheek as well before he went down. Tweek held onto the side of his face and smirked while looking down at him.

"Not much better huh?" Craig narrowed his eyes and snorted. Tweek smiled, "Like I said- you have no control or patience. But that was one hell of a hit. And you learn fast." Tweek rubbed his cheek. Craig smirked, internally knowing even though he fell like an idiot again- he at least landed a hit when yesterday he couldn't even catch the blond.

"Well be grateful I look like an uncoordinated idiot around you- I've sent some guys to the hospital." Craig held out a demanding hand to get helped up. Tweek pulled him up.

"I'm aware of that. B-but the guys y-you usually fight a-are big talkers with no real bite." Craig considered, and had to agree, "I-if you learned to control and coordinate your movements- then - then you'd really do some damage. You're unbelievably s-strong." Craig grinned at the compliment.

"Why don't you teach me then?"

"What!" Tweek stammered, backing away slightly.

"Yeah- you're a pro- teach me." Why not? It made sense, "Or are you afraid I'll get better than you and pound you to the ground." [That sounded slightly dirty.] Tweek's eyes narrowed and his brows quirked up.

"F-fine! B-but I don't bullshit with this. Y-you want to learn then you- you're going to have to stay committed."

"I'm very fucking committed Blondie." Craig crossed his arms and twisted his lips to the side. Tweek smirked himself.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

* * *

For the next few weeks Craig and Tweek met up after school to go to the gym and spar together. Tweek taught Craig how to control his body. Craig really was a quick learner and an excellent fighter. He just couldn't compare to Tweek who had been learning since elementary school. But the two worked hard together. Craig even taught Tweek a few things in his MMA style.

Craig finally felt like he had obtained a friend. A real close friend. Sure in school they still didn't talk to each other- but that was fine with both of them. They didn't talk to anyone anyway. The nights at the gym was their time. Their place. The place where school, parents, girlfriends, gnomes, or anything else didn't matter. A place where they could hang out and enjoy themselves.

After a particularly tough workout, they were sprawled out on the floor panting.

"S-so how are t-things with Red?" Tweek huffed rubbing the side of his face where Craig snuck in a rather hard punch.

"Average I guess. Why you ask?" Craig dragged his bag over to him and dug for his pack of cigarettes. The two had gotten substantially closer over the last few weeks and started sharing there personal lives with each other. Though one subject Craig didn't like talking about that Tweek always asked about was Red. Yeah sure- Red was hot and they were guys and all- but Craig didn't like discussing it with Tweek- not when he was trying to enjoy himself.

"I- I was j-just asking. She s-seemed to be upset d-during lunch." Craig flicked his lighter open, trying to figure out what the hell Tweek was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He gave up trying to figure it out and inhaled the smoke that calmed his jittery feeling after a good fight.

"I- I mean I sit with her during lunch and- and- and she looked unhappy and- well she didn't want to talk about it but she said you two had a fight." Craig blinked as he exhaled. He didn't know Tweek and Red even knew each other- let alone sit together at lunch. What were they- friends? Truth be told he didn't know shit about Red. And he didn't really ask Tweek about the other people he hung out with- he'd assumed since Tweek was a loner like him, he ate alone. So it could very well be a possibility. He handed his cigarette over to Tweek. It was a ritual that whenever they were together, they shared cigarettes. Tweek took the thin cylinder and inhaled as Craig thought back on the supposed fight he and Red had.

"Uh- I think she's been pissed off I don't hang out with her after school anymore or something. I don't really care." He shrugged grabbing Tweek's wrist and taking a drag from the cigarette without removing it from Tweek's fingers. Red was always complaining about something these days. But what the hell did he care- his world was pretty amazing just being able to spar with his old new friend.

"D-don't you care about her?" Tweek asked looking away. Craig sighed. Tweek wasn't going to let this go, was he?

"Not really."

"W-why not?"

"Why should I?"

"B-because she's y-your girlfriend, man!"

"So she's my girlfriend. I'm not obligated to be with her every minute of every day. Or care about her for that matter." He let go of Tweek's wrist and blew out a puff of smoke away from the blond's face.

"But- but then why are you even w-with her then?" Craig turned his head to Tweek and snatched the cigarette from him.

"Why do you even care-" Craig smirked and leaned closer to the blond, "You have a thing for Red or something?" Tweek yelped.

"W-what? No!" Tweek flushed a deep red and shook his head. Craig chuckled.

"It's ok if you do. I won't get mad. Lots of dudes dig Red."

"Dig? What era a-are you from? The 70's?" Tweek scooted away from Craig and averted his eyes. Craig laughed and scooted closer.

"Don't change the subject Tweekers. Do you fancy my girlfriend?"

"And- and now you're British!" Tweek cried shoving Craig away. Craig was hardly moved by those skinny arms.

"It's cool if you do- maybe we could all have a hot threesome." Craig laughed. Tweek punched Craig on the arm.

* * *

The next day Craig walked back from the bathroom with a spring in his step. He had teased the blond until Tweek let out a yell and went home while Craig rolled on the floor in hysterics. He never knew teasing someone could be so fun and wanted to do it again. So much so that he felt like he couldn't wait for tonight. He saw that the familiar tuffs of bright hair ahead of him at the corner of his eye and marveled at his luck. He crept up to Tweek silently. Then poked the back of Tweek's neck with a slithery boo!

"Ahh! Jesus Christ!" Tweek squeaked launching in the air. He turned with his fists up but froze when he saw Craig's laughing face. His eyes narrowed, "Asshole!" there was a hint of a smile in there though along with the anger. Craig could see it.

"Hey Spazz. What're you doing out of class?" He noticed Tweek had dropped his hall pass and picked it up.

"It- it's called going to the b-bathroom." Tweek huffed making a grab for the hall pass. Craig lifted it out of his reach, smirking down at the angry blond. Tweek could floor Craig in a second- but he was still a good half a head shorter than he was. And nothing he could do could change that.

"You're in a mood. Still mad at me from yesterday?" Craig dangled the pass in a taunting way. Tweek's eye twitched and his frown surfaced.

"Don't make me kick your ass at school." Ohh- hello closet badass Tweek.

"Red doesn't like the violent type. You got to be much nicer if you're going to win her _love_!" Craig actually had no idea if that was true or not- but it made Tweek yell out in frustration all the same. So it didn't matter.

"Will you shut up about that already? I don't fucking like Red! Now give me the hall pass so I can get away from you!" Tweek jumped for it using Craig's shoulder as leverage. Craig quickly jumped back to evade getting it caught.

"You want it? How bad you want it? Come on Tweek, jump! Good boy. Higher!" Craig had not had this much fun in years.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Tweek shrieked finally backing Craig up against a wall and going to his toes to reach for his pass. Craig laughed and slid upward against the wall as well. Neither letting up until they were at their highest. Noses away from each other and breathing hard. Craig licked his lips and felt Tweek's body heat emanating from his face. The blond looked flushed and annoyed still. They glared at each other until Tweek's eyes blinked several times, as if he was just noticing where he was, and backed off. Craig looked curiously; Why did Tweek just stop?

"Give m-me m-my pass." The blond pouted and crossed his arms. Craig decided they had enough fun for the time being and took pity on him.

"Fine. Here Spazz." Craig handed Tweek the pass. Tweek grabbed the end of it to take it, but Craig wouldn't let go.

"I'm not playing tug of war with you now god damn it!" Craig tugged forward making Tweek slam into his chest. Tweek yelled out again while kicking Craig in the shin. Craig let out a yelp of pain before releasing it.

"Cheater."

"Street rules." Tweek snorted before turning his heel. Craig caught up.

"See you tonight?"

"Duh. I'm going to punish y-you for playing keep away from me. I- I mean the one time you talk to m-me during school, and- and it's to annoy the shit out of me." Craig couldn't help but hear a hint of bitterness in Tweek's tone. Which was unfair- Tweek never talked to him in school either.

"Well then maybe you should tear yourself away from your darling Red's side and have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Last time I c-checked she w-was your darling. And fine- if you're buying." Craig snorted himself but since he was the one actually dating Red, he guessed it was true.

"Yeah- sure ok. But I pick the place."

"Fine. I-if you have a car- you're driving us there."

"Fine."

"F-fine!"

"Fine!" Craig said so he could get the last 'fine', "So- uh- tomorrow and tonight right?"

"Y-yeah. I may n-not look it, but I eat a l-lot. So- bring lots of money." Tweek went off to a class room just to the side and disappeared in it. How long had they been walking? Craig chuckled when he realized his classroom was on the opposite side of the school. He chuckled louder when he realized it sounded like he and Tweek just decided to go out on a date. He thought of that for a second; weird. Mainly because he thought if Tweek was a girl- he might've been slightly into that idea. But then again probably not. He was Craig Tucker, and he didn't really care for that kind of thing. Just a weird thought was all it was.

* * *

"So they got themselves kidnapped and I- I had to go s-save them. Then I got kidnapped too!" Tweek recounted his little adventure when he was in the fourth grade and became the fourth member of Stan's little gang. He and Craig were having lunch together, as promised. They sat in Craig's car swapping story after story from their childhood- all because of a little run in with the notorious four at the small taco place. Turned out Tweek and Craig had another thing in common- they couldn't stand Stan, Kyle, Kenny, or Cartman. Tweek was talking about the time they forced him to go to George Lucas's house to steal the Indiana Jones movie.

"Well that's what you get for leaving me in fourth grade." Craig laughed taking a bite from his taco. Tweek spat his tongue out and threw a packet of hot sauce at him.

"Y-you auditioned t-too you asshole!" He finished the last bite of his fourth taco and rolled up the paper it came in. He wasn't kidding when he said he ate a lot.

"Moment of insanity. Nothing more." Craig launched the packet right back.

"And what about your little adventure to Peru?" Tweek raised a knowing brow. Craig frowned and kicked Tweek from the side.

"Shut up, Spazz."

"Whatever Mr. pipe flute band."

"Tweek- I'm warning you."

"You did really rock the poncho look though-"

"That's it!" Craig pushed his food on the dash board and lunged into the passenger seat, releasing the lever to push the seat down to attack the blond.

"Ack! Get off!" Tweek laughed angrily as Craig pinched his sides. He squirmed under Craig with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Beg me to." Craig laughed at the desperate squeaks Tweek made.

"I- I'm going to kick your ass god damn it!"

"I don't think you're in any positions to make threats."

"I mean it!" Tweek shuffled his legs to slip backward. Craig raised a brow and attempted to hold him down- but he couldn't grip his wrists. Tweek was just too slippery. He slid farther back until he was practically hanging off to the back seat- but before that could happen Craig dropped his body on him and pinched him harder. Craig found himself liking the feel of being able to be close to someone. It wasn't normally his thing- making physical contact with people that wasn't combat based. But as much as he enjoyed the fighting, he also enjoyed messing around like this. The heat of Tweek's body, the erratic movements of his chest, the way his big eyes looked up at him with a lively glint.

Tweek yelped as he reached behind him to Craig's backseat. Looking for something- anything to throw at the black haired teen to stop that infernal tickling. He threw a bag, paper cup, but paused as he picked up the next object. He looked at Craig and raised a brow.

"There- uh- there something you're n-not telling me, Craig?" The muted pink lips curved upward to the side. Craig sighed and gave the blond another pinch before sitting up on his knees.

"That's Red's bra you idiot."

"Oh." Tweek's smile disappeared. He nudged Craig off of him and raised his seat up. Craig smirked at the blond's expression. Especially because he knew what Tweek probably thought that they did the nasty in his car. But the truth was Red was in track and changed in Craig's car from time to time. She must've forgot it when she finished changing.

"Jealous?" Craig laughed

"What!"

"Because you know- you're in love with Red and all." Tweek blinked then rolled his eyes.

"This shit again? I'm not in love with her damn it!"

"It's a push up so don't be so jealous- her boobs are actually pretty small."

"I don't care!"

"That's so sweet! Love really is blind!"

"Not what I meant." Tweek face palmed.

"I think that's exactly what you meant." Craig ducked another flying object at his head before grabbing his taco and taking another bite. Tweek just groaned and leaned on the window.

"Time to head back- t-thanks for lunch." The blond gave a small smile.

"Anytime." It was a good experience spending his time with someone for lunch rather than staying in the ally munching on a bag of chips and taking drag after drag, "I think I'm going to force you to have lunch with me every day from now on."

" I s-suppose I don't get a say in that?"

"Nope- your love for Red is no longer your priority- I am." Tweek just cocked an eyebrow at Crag, who wrapped up his trash in the brown paper bag and started his car.

"Whatever." Craig smirked at that answer. It wasn't exactly a yes- but it was close enough. And he liked the idea of claiming the blond for himself.

"Damn right whatever."

* * *

"Fuck!" Tweek groaned as he stumbled backward. Craig had got a really good left hook in and knocked the air out of him. Craig smirked before charging forward to get in another hit. But Tweek pulled a Tweek move and slid to the right- but went left. Craig knew that tactic- but for all the good it did. Tweek was too fast. He got a sharp fist to the side- then to the shoulder, then to the gut. He fell backward with a loud bang. He felt Tweek collapse next to him. Another sparing session at the gym; completed!

"Almost had me there for a sec." Tweek huffed.

"Don't bullshit me." Craig frowned and nudged the blond with his leg.

"No r-really! I thought you were going t-to get me when you hit me on the shoulder. Fuck- only three months and you've almost c-caught up to me!"

"Sure." Craig smiled though. He learned a lot of things about Tweek during their gym nights and lunch days- Tweek was a paranoid fuck and went over board on his wild theories. But he never gave false hope or information. If he thought you were good at something- he'd tell you. If he thought you were shit at something- he'd tell you. And Craig really liked that about him. They laid there for a few minutes, panting and trying to cool off.

"So Red's been hinting that she wants to go to Bebe's party this Saturday, you down to go to Stark's Pond with me that day?" Tweek looked at Craig and raised a brow.

"Don't you mean to Bebe's party?"

"Uh- no. Why would I want to go there?"

"Because Red wants to go?" Tweek scratched his nose in confusion.

"Dude- I hate parties. I like hanging out with you."

"Flattering," Tweek rolled his eyes but had a blush on his face, "But I think being a good boyfriend means doing what girlfriend wants to sometimes."

"I don't want to be a good boyfriend though." Craig groaned as he sat up. It seemed no matter how long he hung out with Tweek, he could always get questioned and scolded about Red.

"Then why are you even with her!" Tweek sat up too. That one never got old.

"Because if I dump her then you'll try and get her and be whipped like the family pig. Since you like her so much!" He shoved Tweek's shoulder and laughed. Tweek just sighed.

"Shut up! I- I don't like her!" Tweek threw a punch. Craig rubbed his shoulder but still laughed.

"I'm sorry- love her. You can have her if you do- who am I to stand in the way of true love-"

"God damn it Craig!" Tweek stood up and stomped away to get off the ring. Craig raised a brow. Wow. Maybe the little blond really did have a thing for Red. He always got so pissed off when Craig teased him about it.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry Tweek! Jesus sometimes you're like a girl." Craig sighed jumping up and walking over to Tweek, who still had his back to him.

"You're insufferable." Tweek stopped walking without turning around. Craig could practically see the pout on his lips. Craig glided over quietly right next to his friend's ear and leaned in close.

"Oh yeah- Red likes the boys with the big vocabulary. You plan on stealing her from me?" Tweek let out a yell before turning around and tackling Craig to the ground. Craig gasped at the force Tweek put into it. Tweek gripped Craig's black wife beater by the straps and glared down at Craig with a very noticeable blush on his face. Craig smirked as the blonde straddled him. There was no doubt that this kid clearly had a thing for Red. And he really was ok with it. Craig liked Tweek more than Red. He wasn't going to get pissed off that Tweek liked her- it amused him if nothing else. Craig gripped Tweek's wrists and stared up into those pale blue eyes.

"I. Don't. Like. Her!" Tweek sounded desperate. Craig laughed. Even if that were true- teasing him to look like that was hilarious. And Craig loved it. It turned into his favorite pastime.

"You always ask about her- you always question why I'm with her and how we are and shit-Just admit you like her." Craig smirked tightening his grip on Tweek's wrists. Tweek's face frowned lower. He looked very dead serious. Conflicted almost. Craig almost felt bad he wasn't really as worked up about this as Tweek seemed to be, still with a goofy smile on his face. Tweek broke eye contact and bit his lip.

"It's not Red who I like." Tweek grumbled. Only at these words did Craig's grin fade. The air suddenly became thick. His voice was stuck and his stomach knotted. What did Tweek mean? He couldn't possibly mean- Craig's eyes widened as Tweek bent down, breathing a tad bit harshly. Craig's breathing quickened as well as their eyes locked again. He trembled with the blond and felt something he had not before- nervous, anxious, and a kind of excitement that he couldn't pin exactly what kind it was. He gulped- eyes glued to Tweek to see what would happen next. Tweek gulped too and closed the rest of the space, kissing him full on the lips.

Craig inhaled through his nose sharply and closed his eyes tight. What was happening? What was Tweek doing? Jesus- what was he doing? Those plump and irresistible lips pressing on his made Craig want to kiss back. Made his chest ache with things he didn't know whether were good or bad. He felt himself wanting to sink in- fall in to it. But- no. Fuck no- Craig had to get this skinny little blond off of him! He threw Tweek off and watched as Tweek's face first held a look of confusion before contorting to a look of horror. Craig's face went blank very much like his mind. He got up and climbed out of the ring.

"C-Craig I- I'm so sorry! I-I didn't- Oh Jesus I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!" Craig grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, not looking back.

* * *

What scared- yes Craig Tucker was scared- what scared him most of all wasn't the thought of being gay. Or the thought of what others would think- his parents, girlfriend, peers, etc. . No- what scared Craig most of all was the fact that he was way into what Tweek was offering. The feelings. And Tweek himself. All his life nothing particularly interested him- people, sex, feelings, and everything of the sorts included. He didn't like anyone- touching anyone- at all. In more than the physical sense as well. He didn't like touching people in the metaphorical way wither. Holding people too close to his mind and/or soul. Being attached. Attachments were bad- dangerous. They caused weakness. He wanted no part in them.

Yet when Tweek kissed him his chest ignited and he wanted to touch Tweek. Everywhere [with his mouth].

And as frightening as the whole want to touch Tweek was in itself- it was a lot worse that things ran deeper than that. Red was hot. He kissed Red and stuff- but there was no emotional attachment. Red could be on his lap, pressing her curvy body to his, and grinding- but the contact felt just- there. The physical contact was just that- she might as well shaking his hand because it was all the same. He felt unattached to the contact and the emotions were not there to begin with- so during didn't change. He didn't want to be around Red all that much. Talk, stand around, be in the same room- it wasn't exactly the top of his list of things he wamts to do.

But with Tweek- there were more reactions than just the physical ones. He wanted to be close to Tweek- he wanted to be with him all the time. Hang out with him, talk to him, listen to him talk. Over the past few months he became rather attached to him. Much more than he thought he was capable of. He looked forward to seeing Tweek everyday. Even when they didn't really talk at school in the beginning, Craig would still keep an eye on him because he simply liked knowing the blond was there. He liked Tweek. That itself was amazing because Craig Tucker didn't like anyone or anything. Craig hated feeling and Tweek was making him do exactly that. And he barely just realized it. Craig wasn't very happy about that. The whole kiss thing had made Craig realize what was going on inside. He didn't want to deal with that. But he didn't want to let go of Tweek either. What could he do?

But the best things about Tuckers were- they could ignore shit. Things were working with Tweek. With everything. There was no need to jeopardize that over this silly thing he may or may not have for Tweek- what Tweek has for him. So he could ignore it.

The next day he stayed home from school. Total cop out, but he managed to convince even himself that he was too tired to go to school. But come night fall he marched into the gym as usual. He arrived in the sparing room, but there was no sign of Tweek. So he waited. After ten of the longest minutes of his life- Tweek walked into the sparing room, but froze as soon as he saw Craig. The color drained from his face. Craig might as well have had three heads- because that's how the blond was looking at him.

"C-Craig! I- I didn't think- you didn't come to school- so I thought- I- Why are you here?" Tweek kept an eye on the door, like he was intending to escape.

"To spar dumbass. Now come on- fists up." If Craig acted like it didn't happen- then it didn't happen. Tweek hesitantly got into the ring and walked over to Craig. He paused then put a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Uh- Craig- about yesterday." Craig flinched but gabbed Tweek's arm and flipped him over. Tweek let out a shriek of surprise as he flipped through the air and landed on his back with a grunt.

"Point for me. Get up Tweek. I'm going to finally beat you today." Tweek stared at Craig as if he was insane- but got up anyway.

"Craig I'm trying to talk to-" Craig threw a punch at Tweek only to get it caught. With his fist was stuck- he used the other one. Tweek caught that one too. Craig caught an ankle under Tweek's foot and knocked him down.

"You're rusty today." Craig grunted as he began trying to pin Tweek to the floor. It wasn't their normal boxing style- but he had to keep Tweek's mouth shut. So he wouldn't talk about _it_. So it wouldn't be real.

"Craig! Would you- fuck- would you just talk to me? Jesus!" Tweek rolled around the floor with Craig, trying to get a word in. But Craig simply kept knocking the blond around, "Fucking A Craig! I- would you- I just want to talk!" He screamed. Craig finally rolled on top of Tweek and grabbed his forearms to pin him to the ground- legs trapping his in the process.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Craig barked throwing his head against Tweek's forehead, making them both grunt in pain. They both panted and stared into each other's eyes. Pale blue clashed with dark blue. Tweek sighed and bit his lip.

"I get it ok? It was a f-fucking mistake! I- I'm sorry! Let's forget it even happened. I- I won't ever- _**ever **_bring it up again, Ok? Now please- just- j- just get the fuck off me." Tweek's eyes began to mist over and he started to thrash around. Craig shuddered as the narrow hips below his writhed, unintentionally grinding up against him. He pushed his own hips down and stared at the flushed face of Tweek. Forehead beaded with sweat, eyes dilated from adrenaline, full lips parted- slightly pinker from his biting, and hair sprawled out with parts sticking to his skin from perspiration in all the appropriate places. Fuck. This was too much to keep in. Even for Craig.

In one smooth motion he tilted his head to the side and slipped his tongue in the parted lips before his hungry mouth followed. Tweek whimpered and widened his eyes in shock for a moment. But he closed his eyes and let out a longer, approving whimper as Craig pressed their tongues together. His lips closed around Tweek's bottom lip and he applied just the smallest hint of suction before he slowly pulled away.

Delicious. When had anyone tasted this good? When had he even thought people could taste good? Didn't matter- Tweek could. Tweek did. And he wanted more. He slammed his mouth back to Tweek's with a bruising force. Tweek simply followed Craig's movements, letting himself submit to the battle for once.

Craig released Tweek's arms in favor of feeling his long torso, the small curves of his side, the indents where his ribs ended and his stomach began, the slight dent where his stomach ended- and his waist began.

When had his shirt slid up to his neck? He broke the kiss and noticed Tweek's hands greedily feeling his abs and the hard muscles of his back.

"Craig." Tweek whispered pushing Craig off to the side to lay his body on top. Craig let out an embarrassing gasp as Tweek's mouth went right for his neck. He never would've guessed that Tweek would be so good at this. The way the blond sucked and nipped at his skin sent his blood flowing in another direction. His heart beat erratically and his skin tingled. This new sensation- he liked it. And the more he indulged, the more he needed. He held Tweek's slim waist in his hands, enjoying the slight curves and the way it fit in his big hands. He traveled up, hands slipping into Tweek's wife beater to feel that smooth skin dead on. Tweek gasped at Craig's cold, rough hands. Craig felt his hard on grind on Tweek's. The blond was as roudy doing this as fighting. It was as if he would give Craig anything he asked for and more. That made Craig shudder at the thought, and he flipped them over again, kissing Tweek's mouth almost desperately. Craig couldn't control anything anymore. His mind fizzled and his vision blurred. All he did now was feel. Tongues pushing against each other. Lips pressing. Skin against skin. Nails in his back. [When exactly did his shirt end up off his body?] Craig felt his cock twitch, begging for attention- friction of any kind. With that he obeyed just to shut his nagging body up so he could keep kissing Tweek without feeling like he was about to singe from the burning sensation.

"Craig!" Tweek moaned in synch with Craig. Oh god- the pleasure of feeling the friction ease up the heat when Craig rolled his hips was too amazing for words. But it was no where near enough. Craig grinded again and again. His mind slowed down to an even more basic structure than he was used to.

_Faster_

_Harder_

_More_

_Tweek_

His head demanded all of these things and Craig gave in, in his frenzied state. Hips pushing down and digging into the set below that bucked up to him- increasing the pleasurable movements with every move. Soon he felt himself tighten. The feeling was overflowing to the pit of his abdomen. Pleasure. Everywhere. All threatening to burst by the second.

Suddenly, amongst all the pants and gasps- a loud moan escaped into the air. It was possibly the most sexiest thing he had ever heard. It was what tipped the scale to a glorious climax. He gripped the warmth under him and pushed their mouths together one last time to muffle a loud grunt as he came, releasing the heat all at once.

"Fuck." Craig sighed as his body immediately turned to jelly.

He let go- settling down.

Soon- his vision came back and all he could see was Tweek. Sprawled out in one fucking hot mess under him. Panting still with his eyes closed and sweat still beading at his temples.

Focus and clarity were returning. Until he finally realized what just happened. That he was laying on top of Tweek after basically fucking him with his clothes on. The fact that he came in his fucking shorts.

"Fuck." He said again, collecting himself off of Tweek. He just came- fucking _came _all over himself _without _even touching his fucking cock! What was he? A horny blushing virgin? This was weird- this wasn't normal. He lost control and for once it wasn't over anger. It was over- he looked down at the still recovering blond. He felt his body burn with want again. Right after he got off- he wanted more. No- fuck no! This wasn't happening. That beating in his heart and throbbing in his dick was not fucking happening. He had to get away- get away and think.

"Craig?' Tweek's voice finally called out as he sat up- looking at Craig with those big fucking blue eyes, "You- uh- you ok?" No. He was not ok- far from it. Something was happening and Tweek seemed to be the cause.

"I need to go," He went to his bag and picked it up- ignoring the feeling of his come in his shorts. He looked back and bit his lip"-go and think." Craig added a little more gently after seeing the confused and hurt look on Tweek's face. He ran to the door and cursed under his breath- what the fuck was _that _just now? Him needing to make that sad look leave the face of that stupid blond boy? He never needed to do anything for anything- not for himself- especially not for others. Something was definitely wrong with him. He felt a tug on his arm. He looked behind him and saw Tweek with a frightened expression.

"You- you're never going to speak to me again, are you?" Craig bit his lip. He wanted to scream no- he wanted to kiss Tweek. Tell him he wasn't going to do that- wasn't going to make him sad. But the need to do those things scared the shit out of him and he knew Tweek was right.

"I can't do this. I can't do- whatever this is."

"And- what is _this_?" Tweek's eyes narrowed a little.

"This! You. I can't do feelings. You make me feel and - I can't do it."

"Why not? I thought we- I mean after- w-we just-"

"Exactly. I don't do things like this. Not even with Red. Tweek I- I'm a blah. I like it like that." Craig wasn't sure what he was saying. If Tweek got it- if he even fucking got it himself.

"You like being a- a blah." Tweek repeated, tone sounding harsh and un-amused.

"Look- I can't fucking deal with things like this- like you. You're confusing me and making me feel things I don't want. It's becoming complicated and- I just can't deal with it." Tweek's face fell, wincing at those harsh words. Craig felt his chest twisting with guilt. Tweek sniffed and inhaled slowly, grip still on Craig's arm.

" So- you probably like me too. But because that's not something you're used to- because that scares you- you don't even want to deal with the feelings you probably have for me," Craig looked away. Well when he put it like that he sounded like a-, "You're a fucking coward Craig Tucker." Tweek laughed bitterly, letting go of him. Craig couldn't look at Tweek.

"Guess I am." He mumbled getting closer to the door.

"Craig, I love you." Tweek shouted. Craig's eyes widened and he looked back. His heart gave an uncomfortable lurch- it hurt. It scared him. He shook his head before rushing out the door.

* * *

Craig didn't know why the fuck he was here. A stuffy house that was practically bursting at the seams with people was definitely not somewhere he expected to be, regardless how desperate he was for a distraction. Sure, when Red asked him [again] if they could go together to Bebe's party- he said yes just so he could remember what it was like to be with someone who didn't matter to him at a place that held no significance. But now that he was here- all he could think of was how he'd rather be at the gym. No- be with _him_. But after a whole week of avoiding Tweek, what he thought would get him to calm down and turn back to normal- actually made him feel unsettled and agitated- even much more so. All he wanted was to be near the blond- and that pissed him off and made Tweek feel like more of an attachment than actually being with him. He avoided his favorite thing in the world to help himself. But- How was this helping him when all he did was feel like shit? He was a fucking house party for god sakes! That was desperate for him as it got.

"Craig! I got you another drink!" Red stumbled out of the kitchen with a smile on her full lips painted with a glossy crimson color.

"Thanks." Craig mumbled still leaning against his wall to keep up his balance. It was his fourth drink and he was already feeling the burn in his stomach and throat. Red smiled and leaned on him.

"I'm so glad you decided to come! I feel like I haven't even seen you for weeks!" She hadn't of course, Craig had been with Tweek the past few weeks and hiding from the world the last one. But whatever. Craig just mumbled some sort of agreement as he sipped his drink. Red's hand ran over his chest before she got to her toes and kissed under his jaw, "I've _really _missed you." She emphasized. Craig just sighed, smearing her lip print at some feeble attempt to get the greasy mark off. He knew what she meant. If only her low, seductive voice did anything for him. It never really had before- but now it was even more dead.

"Red! Red look!" The sound of Bebe's voice broke through the buzz of the music and the crowd.

"What?" Red tilted her head.

"Look! It's Tweek!" Craig's head snapped up- Tweek? Tweek was here? Why was Tweek here? When did he get here? His eyes followed Bebe's fingers to the middle of the room that seemed to part and circle around a table; where Tweek was glued in front of Stan Marsh. Craig's jaw slacked and fell open as he watched Tweek's arm hooked behind him on Stan's neck while basically riding on his body. The fuck was this?

_Getting ready for the club  
Sexy but it isn't love  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak, freak_

Craig saw a joint that was loosely in Tweek's lips before he used his free hand to pass it back. That had to be the reason why the normally discreet blond was showing off with Marsh- of all people. Craig hated Stan with a grueling passion. And he thought Tweek did too! Why the fuck was Tweek with Stan?

_Thrust our bodies up and down  
Wanna kiss your playground  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak_

This had to be some sort of hit at Craig! It had to be. Craig couldn't think of any other reason why Tweek was over there all up on Stan for the world to see otherwise. A lump formed in throat as he watched Tweek with his eyes closed and mouth open slightly. That look was a muted version of how he looked that night at the gym. What? Was Stan getting him off? Was fucking Marsh better than he was?

_Baby, read my lips  
I'm a freak of nature  
Wanna go all night  
Baby, come taste the danger_

The crowd cheered them on. Stan suddenly forced Tweek around to face him and hooked an arm around that slim waist while still moving his hips. Tweek's pale hands went up and gripped the sides of Stan's face. Craig couldn't see his face- but his chest lit on fire as the two seemed to be getting way too close. It wasn't even dancing anymore! They looked like they were fucking. Stan tilted Tweek backward, making Tweek wrap his arms around his neck to keep himself up. Craig realized what they were doing- they were kissing. The crowd became vibrant with cheers and assorted noise. While all Craig could hear was buzzing. Those lips- he had been kissing those lips a few days ago- and now Marsh was tainting them.

_Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I'm a freak, freak, freak  
I'm just a freak of nature_

Right as the song came to a close, everyone raised their hands up and cheered. Everyone but Craig. He watched as the only thing visible- the tops of their heads- disappeared back into the crowd. Even as the bustle of people settled down from the soft core peep show- the two were still lost in the crowd. Craig scanned furiously trying to find them.

"Who knew Tweek had it in him!" Bebe laughed spilling some of her drink.

"Tweek is one of the best dancers ever! I know- we totally chat at lunch and over facebook." Craig ignored them in favor of finding the genuine article. He was pissed to say the least. He was drunk too. So on drunk logic he decided he was going to go find them and do- something. Though what; he hadn't quite worked out yet. But he was sure it would come to him. He pushed off against the wall and stumbled forward, getting caught by Red and Bebe.

"Whoa boy! Easy there!" Red giggled with Bebe. Craig looked up and saw the tuffs of blond hair that were unmistakable. Tweek seemed to hike over the crowd. The reason for this, Craig finally put together, was because Marsh was leading him up the stairs. Craig didn't frequent parties but he knew what getting led up by the hand upstairs meant. Especially all touchy and giggly as they were. He wasn't about to let that happen. He tore from Red and Bebe with a grunt.

"Craig?" Bebe called after him.

"Where you going baby?" Red tried. But it wasn't getting through to Craig. Nothing was. His vision was full of those two climbing higher and getting more and more out of sight. Craig fought the best he could through the crowd of dancing, vibrating people. When he reached the stairs- the two were out of site. Bebe's house wasn't big like Token's, but it was decent sized. The top of the stairs stretched up to the top where a long narrow hall made up of rooms almost looked perfect for one of those lame Scooby- Doo scenes where people went in and out a bunch of different doors. The party pretty much ended where the rows of bedrooms began. Probably to give the couples their private time. Unfortunately the duo that Craig had been following had disappeared into one of these rooms. And he had no idea which one. He was pretty drunk- but not so much as to open every single one of these doors and risk seeing something he shouldn't [and didn't want to] see. But if those two had no qualms being all up on each other in front of a crowd- what would they do behind closed doors? Craig knew. And the thought of Tweek on his back moaning because of someone like Stan-

"The fuck?" That moan was way too loud and real to be coming from his head. That was Tweek. He turned to his left and threw open the door. It was a bathroom. A fucking bathroom. But sure enough- that place was deemed acceptable for a high Stan and Tweek to be getting it on. Stan had Tweek straddling his lap as they sat on the tub's edge. Marsh had his hands in Tweek's shirt and his face buried in his neck- doing god knows what. Tweek's head immediately faced the open door and his eyes had gone wide with shock. Craig clutched the door knob with white knuckles. The scene before him fed the fire. He shook with anger- fists forming and itching to connect to Stan's face. Tweek pushed Stan's shoulders.

"S-Stan- Stan s-stop." He hissed, starting to turn red with the embarrassment of getting caught.

"What is it this time? I thought you said you wanted to-" Stan looked up, but didn't seem to be too fazed by the intruder, "Uh- Do you mind Tucker? Kind of busy right now."

_Kind of busy_… Craig repeated in his head and narrowing his eyes at both of them. Not even a fucking week and Tweek goes to this douche bag? What the fuck was that about anyway? Was this some kind of pathetic stab at him? A way to get him jealous and pissed off? Was that Tweek's game? Crag grinded his teeth together from the prospect- and the fact that if it was so- it actually worked.

And Stan- well- he fucking hated Stan already. But this just became at the top of the list of reasons he had to hate Stan now. And it was the perfect excuse to hit him. And as much as he wanted to- the look on Tweek's face- seeing him again like this after so long- his bone to pick was now with the blond. Only with the blond. Stan can go fuck himself.

"Fuck off Marsh- get out of here." He growled, followed by a less intimidating hiccup. He pointed to Tweek next, " You. You stay." Tweek squeaked and scrambled off of Stan. Stan just rolled his eyes and got up to get in Craig's face.

"You fuck off, Craig- none of this concerns you. Now run along." Stan gave Craig a small shove on the shoulder. Craig stared at Stan in disbelief- high or not- this asshole just let go of his ticket to get out of here without getting hurt. Too bad for him. With that- Craig raised his fist and launched it straight for Stan's face.

But Tweek was faster.

As Stan cringed away from the fist that didn't connect- Tweek held back Craig's fist then nudged Stan away to lurch Craig forward and shove him into the sink. The edge bit into his stomach, making a grunt of pain bubble out of his throat. Tweek twisted the fist he still held behind Craig's back and yanked it up until Craig crumbled from the pain. He found himself with his face pressed to the cold tile of the counter top.

"Holy shit Tweek!" Stan exclaimed. Clearly he had no idea what Tweek was capable of. He didn't know Tweek was a boxer- only Craig knew that. And even though he looked like some sort of criminal on Cops, all sprawled out as if Tweek was about to slap on the cuffs- he felt a surge of relief that a certain part of Tweek's life was still only known by him.

"Get out Stan." Tweek's voice- his Tweek's voice finally came out. Craig couldn't see what was going on but he guessed Stan didn't move because a second later Tweek snapped a little louder, "Get! I'll meet up with you later, I got to talk to this asshole here." The sound of Stan's footsteps were ungracefully echoing, telling Craig that he was exiting the bathroom and closing the door, "Do I get some sort of explanation?" Tweek scoffed lowly, grip still forcing Craig down. Craig grinded his teeth together and twisted around to get out of Tweek's hold. Whether he broke it on his own or Tweek let him go- he didn't know. But he was able to turn around and face him and that was all that mattered.

"Me? A fucking explanation from me? What the fuck are you doing here with Stan? You explain that!" Craig stumbled but kept the side of the counter for balance.

"What? I don't need to explain shit! I can be with whoever I want! It's none of your business!"

"Stan? Stan fucking Marsh? Are you serious?"

"It's none of your business!" Tweek repeated, "What do you care anyways? You made it pretty clear where we stand." Tweek tightened his jaw and turned around toward the door.

"Where are you going! We're not done here!" Craig reached forward and grabbed Tweek's wrist. The blond yanked his arm back, not pleased in the slightest.

"Yes we are. I'm going back to find Stan and enjoy myself." That made Craig lose it. He pushed Tweek back and trapped him against the door. Tweek grunted as the air was crushed from his body. He thrashed around. Craig struggled to keep his hold, but kept it none the less. "Let me go you asshole!"

"Why? So you can go back out to whore yourself out to Marsh?" Craig grunted as he almost lost his grip trying to tame the blond. He stared at Tweek's lips- they were tainted. Tainted by Marsh. How long had Tweek been fooling around with Stan? Tonight? All last week? The anger and jealously bit at him. He pushed his mouth on Tweek. Rough and angry. Tweek made a noise and tried pushing away. So what, Tweek didn't want him anymore?

"Stop being stubborn you spazzy freak." Craig murmured.

"Quit calling me-" Craig took the opportunity to kiss him deeper and slide his tongue in. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and scraped his nails on the door. He twisted his body violently until he was able to push Craig's head away with his forehead.

"Get off of me you asshole! I-" Tweek's voice trailed off as Craig pressed his body forward. He bit his lip and gasped when Craig's hold on his wrists faded to grip his hands. He looked up and Craig smirked at his expression. He could see the want in Tweek's eyes. Sure it was mixed with anger and confusion- but it was still there. He was better than Stan. Tweek would want him much more than Marsh could ever get the blond to want him.

"So much for Stan, huh?" Craig was about to close the gap when Tweek threw his head forward, head-butting him painfully. Craig yelled out and stumbled back. Shit that hut!

"Don't fuck with me!" Tweek shrieked, "Don't act like you give a shit when you don't!"

"What?"

"I fucking loved you, you asshole. And you rejected me. Acting like a jealous idiot after you told me 'no' doesn't change that!" Love. That word again. Craig inhaled sharply and froze, "And neither does kissing me!" Tweek's words practically dripped venom with the memory of the last time they did kiss, "Because you still don't care about me do you? You're just pissed off that it's Stan. If you can fucking have Red to go off and play with- why can't I have Stan?"

"That's not true! Tweek I-" He began then stopped. What was he going to say? His heart beat erratically in his chest painfully. The words were dangling on his mind and at the tip of his tongue. Inside he knew- but it couldn't be. It couldn't register- he wouldn't let it. He thought of something else quickly, "I don't give a shit about Red! I never had!"

"And I don't give a shit about Stan! Feelings really aren't a motivation, you can understand that can't you." Craig bit the inside of his cheek. The fighting had sobered him up some. Or maybe it hadn't- because when Tweek said that, he felt like he couldn't understand. Couldn't understand how he could be ok with going off with Stan when he was so clearly not over Craig. How he can just treat his emotions like nothing. It was ok for him- but for Tweek-

"That works for me! Not you!" Craig didn't know why, but it pissed him off hearing Tweek be so jaded like that.

"How would you know? Maybe you're on to something! It's not very fulfilling being with someone who you couldn't give two shits about- but at least he can't hurt me!" Was it honestly better with Stan because there was no way to be hurt? Did that make it right? No. It didn't. And now that he thought about it- it didn't make what he did right either.

"Tweek. I-" Craig's voice lost it's strength. What had he done to him? Tweek- his Tweek- was so full of life. Energetic and strong. He may have wore his emotions on his face when they weren't boxing- but he liked that. He liked that Tweek was so passionate about everything. The person who stared at him like that was not the one who became his best friend. The one he cared about.

"You what?" Tweek asked staring at him with angry eyes. Angry and sad. A small dim light of hope lingering in that icy sea of blue. Tweek was hurting, he could tell. Craig knew what could make it stop. What could make all this shit go away and make everything right again. But no- he couldn't do it. It couldn't be true. He didn't have feelings like those. He just couldn't,

"Nothing. Forget it." His insides screamed for him to take it back- to do something. But he couldn't. Tweek laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah- forget it." The blond glared then turned around leaving Craig alone in the bathroom.

* * *

All that happened on Saturday.

And so here he was, back in the ally after a weekend of wallowing in self pity and hate. He moved his wallowing to the ally way. Nothing else changed. He was too depressed to even try calling Tweek. Not that it would matter- surely the blond wouldn't even give him the time of day now. And he couldn't blame him. He deserved it.

He so royally fucked everything up. In his efforts to save himself the pain of having actual feelings - he was practically bursting with them. And when he had a chance to try to fix it- he wussed out. It was all messed up. He fucked up. Truth was, Tweek had become a necessity for his life since day one. It was far too late to try to get rid of it when the blond was already so embedded in his heart. And now that he realized it and wished to keep it, it was too late for that too.

Craig always thought he had his shit together. But the past few days just showed him he really was a blah. And there was absolutely no pride in that like he thought. After the incident with Tweek, he went home. Red called him. And he didn't care. He didn't care that she cared to see if he was ok. The skipping in his heart didn't happen when she told him she loved him. Having her around- having someone around that you didn't want was wrong and stupid. He told her so. She called him a stupid, worthless, heartless prick and hung up on him. He still didn't care.

Red was right.

He was a stupid, worthless, heartless prick.

He thought by being a blah that he wouldn't get into drama. Wouldn't get hurt. But that also meant he couldn't really be happy either. So when someone finally made him happy for real- he panicked and fucked it up. And realizing it didn't even matter. He would just be a useless sack of meat all depressed and angry forever. An emotionless blob.

Lame.

Weak.

Fuck.

Who could blame Tweek for not wanting to associate with his ass? Tweek put himself out there for someone who was too afraid to even make an effort. Someone who acted like a drunk idiot when he tried to get over him by going out with someone else. Someone who was still afraid to admit their feelings when he tried punching said new guy's lights out.

He wasn't worthy. Tweek wouldn't want him anymore. Not a blah like him.

The morning break bell rung and woke him up out of his zoning.

_Tweek_.

Craig killed his cigarette and went to get another one from his pack. He brought the lighter to his lips

_I miss him._

He lit the end of it.

_I want to see him._

He inhaled slowly and stopped.

_I lo-_

His heart started beating fast again.

_I think I lo-_

Craig got up and checked the clock on his phone. Tweek would probably be hanging out by the gym like he always does. His mind was numb as he threw his cigarette on the floor and got up. He started running into the school grounds.

Tweek probably still hated him. Never wanted to see him again. That may be true.

Craig scanned around, getting greeted by several students. He made his way to behind the gym and saw him. His heart leapt.

But for once- Craig was going to put himself out there. He was going to try. Even with rejection looking him so deep in the face- he was going to fight for something for once in his life. Something he wanted.

Tweek was leaning against the wall with his ipod earbuds in his ears and picking at his fingers. Craig strode up to him and pulled the earbuds out. Tweek jumped up surprised and stared at him in anger and confusion.

Here it goes-

"What the fuck do you-" Tweek began to snarl.

"You scare the shit out of me." Craig interrupted him. Tweek stopped, raising a brow.

"What?"

"You make me happy. We have so much fun together and being around you is all I ever want to do. All I can think about is you. Being near you, making you smile. It scares me shitless."

"I- I don't-"

"So I tried to ignore it and push you away- But I can't fight it anymore."

"Craig-"

"I want to be with you Tweek." Craig finally finished. He let out a breath. Tweek stared at him with wide eyes. His ice blue eyes looked down.

"You hurt me." Tweek closed his eyes and turned away. Craig felt his chest hurt with guilt- but he wouldn't give up.

"I'm sorry- I'll do anything to make it up to you." He begged. Tweek looked at him with a blank expression. He was quiet for a minute before slowly shaking his head, his eyes looking glossy.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I'm sorry. I can't." Tweek whispered. Craig felt his heart pang with pain. This wasn't how he pictured this to go. He was getting rejected. And it fucking hurt. He took a deep breath. It was time he put himself out there and made an effort for once in his life. To go all out.

"Tweek, please- I- I love you." He said shakily- but all the same he said it. Tweek gasped softly looked back at him- just staring. For a long time. It was probably a few seconds- but it felt like an eternity. Tweek's blank stare had Craig's heart pounding in his chest. Was he still going to get rejected? After he finally realized and admitted he was in love with him? Would Tweek break his heart? He was so fucking scared.

Suddenly the blond grabbed the sides of his hat, dragging him down to crash their lips together. He pulled away before Craig could react.

"I love you too, asshole." The gaping hole in Craig's chest filled with something that made him feel light and almost high. Tweek still loved him! His lips turned up on their own accord as he yanked Tweek forward and held him in his arms, leaning down and bringing their lips together again. He needed Tweek as close as he could get to him. The two kissed furiously and messily, as if they had been waiting their whole life to be together. And maybe they had.

"You taste like cigarettes." Tweek pulled away with tear stains on his cheeks and laughed weakly, arms around Craig's neck tightly still. Craig wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"Sorry." He looked off to the side. He probably tasted like an ash tray with all the cigarettes he'd been smoking. He felt a little embarrassed. Tweek chuckled and kissed him again.

"Take me to your car and fuck me." Craig snapped his head back. What did Tweek just say? It wouldn't register.

"What?"

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me- that's how you can make it up to me- take me to your car and fuck me." Tweek wasn't even joking. Craig smirked and kissed Tweek again. Who was he to refuse?

"You got it."

* * *

Craig's car, parked in the clearing by Stark's Pond, squeaked and shook side to side . The windows were terribly fogged so you couldn't see the inside even if you pushed your nose up to the glass. Wiping it would do no good, the fog was emanating from the inside. In the vehicle you cold hear moans, pants, groans, and the occasional swear. The back seat was occupied by a very exhausted and disoriented Tweek, back pressed against the back seat with his hand intertwined with the boy who was fucking him into oblivion. Craig was sweaty and grunting while he held Tweek's leg up with one hand and held the bond's hand with the other. He gazed in love and lust as his blond lover had his eyes rolled in the back of his head and moaned his name. He had just the right angle to hit the spot in Tweek that was making him tighten his heat deliciously for him. So he wouldn't be lasting much longer. It was already a feat not to cum at all the sexy noises Tweek made while they consummated their new relationship. Craig could feel his body practically twisting in pleasure that was building to a glorious release. Just a little more.

"C-Craig!" Tweek moaned again. Craig was dead locked in the heat and pleasure that surrounded him- but he could't help but marvel at the way Tweek looked in the trones of passion- looking this submissive and controlled. Tweek wasn't easy to tame, especially in bed. Despite his appearance and demeanor- Tweek had his fair share of sex. And when they started rolling around in the back of Craig's car, Craig saw just how suprisingly permiscuous the blond was. He fought back sexily and with vigor when they unofficially played 'Who can get who to moan the loudest.' And as much as that turned Craig on- it was even more arousing seeing him laying back and looking up at him with love and lust in his eyes. Craig bit back a moan as Tweek started clutching his arms, arching his back, and tightened around his cock.

"I'm comming!" Tweek shouted, pushing Craig even more over the edge. As he was about to cum himself, Tweek reached up and yanked Craig's head down, hips still bucking up, and smashed their lips together.

"I love you!" Craig felt Tweek shout in his mouth. Craig felt a shudder rip through him. He immediately came in Tweek after hearing those wonderful those words.

"I love you too." He found himself whispering into Tweek's mouth as the blond moaned loudly and exploded on their stomachs. Tweek then collapsed back into the seats. Craig wanted to follow suit and let his body melt, but he didn't want to crush Tweek. He rolled them over and placed the blond on his chest. He pulled out gently making Tweek wince slightly. He reached down to take the condom off, tying it in a knot and then tossing it in an empty bag on the car floor. He adjusted himself to get more comfortable and waited for Tweek to do the same before he relaxed and held his boyfriend to his chest.

"Wow." Tweek sighed.

"Yeah- I'm pretty fucking good." Craig chuckled. Tweek's hand flicked the side of his head, "You weren't so bad yourself." Tweek slapped him for that one.

"Asshole." Tweek spat with a smile.

"So this means I'm forgiven, right?" Tweek nuzzled his neck and planted a kiss on a mark he left a few minutes ago.

"Yeah- I think that covers it." They laughed together. Craig watched how Tweek's nose scrunch up and his eyes glinted mischievously when he laughed. His smiled slowly widened on his lips. He was happy. Really happy. As he watched Tweek laugh, he knew for sure that this is what it felt like to be in love. And you know what? It was great. Yeah, he was still scared. But who wouldn't be scared to lose someone as precious as the person in front of him. To lose this person and this feeling- it fucking terrified him. But that was how love and happiness worked, he guessed.

It was something you had to fight for.

Something that was worth fighting for.

And you can't fight that.


End file.
